just_dance_videogame_seriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Circus
Circus is a song in Just Dance 2016, Just Dance Now, and the Just Dance Unlimited service. It is by Britney Spears. Setting The classic dance takes place in a dark circus top combined with multiple lights. There are pedestals around the coaches, but there is nothing on them. The extreme dance takes place on a set with lights, triangles in the background, and smoke. The set appears in three tones: blue, purple, and red. Mashup The mashup for Circus costs 1,000 (eighth generation consoles) or 20 (seventh generation consoles) Mojo Coins to play it, has 7 coaches in it, and a theme called "Show-Off": coaches that have very confident attitudes. indicates that a Gold Move occurs during that part of the mashup. The coaches that appear are as follows: ▪ ▪ Just Dance ▪ My Main Girl ▪ ▪ Walk This Way (Old School) ▪ Don't You Worry Child ▪ My Main Girl ▪ ▪ Beauty and a Beat ▪ ▪ ▪ Walk This Way (Old School) ▪ What About Love ▪ My Main Girl ▪ ▪ Bad Romance (Official Choreo) ▪ Walk This Way (Old School) ▪ My Main Girl ▪ Beauty and a Beat ▪ My Main Girl ▪ Just Dance Criteria Criteria required for unlocking content based off of Circus Classic Version *Just Dance 2016, Just Dance Unlimited: Available from start *Just Dance Now: Available from start (100 Coins per play) Extreme Version *Just Dance 2016 (Playstation 4, Wii U, Xbox One): Mojo Coins Purchase (10,000 Mojo Coins) *Just Dance 2016 (Wii): Game Progression (Twelfth alternate to be unlocked) *Just Dance 2016 (Playstation 3, Xbox 360): Game Progression (Eleventh alternate to be unlocked) *Just Dance Now: Available from start (100 Coins per play) *Just Dance Unlimited: Available from start Mashup *Just Dance 2016: Mojo Coins Purchase **1,000 Mojo Coins (Playstation 4, Wii U, Xbox One) **20 Mojo Coins (Playstation 3, Wii, Xbox 360) Appearances in other songs Songs The setting from the Classic Version is seen in the Panda Version of Don't Stop Me Now. Gallery Classic Circus1.PNG Circus2.PNG Circus3.PNG Circus4.PNG CircusGoldMove1.gif Circus5.PNG Circus6.PNG CircusGoldMove2.gif Circus7.PNG Circus8.PNG CircusGoldMove3.gif Extreme CircusExtreme1.png CircusExtreme2.png CircusExtreme3.png CircusExtreme4.png CircusExtremeGoldMove1.gif CircusExtreme5.png CircusExtremeGoldMove2.gif CircusExtreme6.png CircusExtreme7.png CircusExtremeGoldMove3.gif CircusExtreme8.png CircusExtreme9.png Mashup CircusMashupGoldMove1.gif| CircusMashup1.png|Just Dance CircusMashup2.png|My Main Girl CircusMashupGoldMove2.gif| CircusMashup3.png|Walk This Way (Old School) CircusMashup4.png|Don't You Worry Child CircusMashup5.png|My Main Girl CircusMashupGoldMove3.gif| CircusMashup6.png|Beauty and a Beat CircusMashupGoldMove4.gif| CircusMashupGoldMove5.gif| CircusMashup7.png|What About Love CircusMashupGoldMove6.gif| CircusMashup8.png|Bad Romance (Official Choreo) CircusMashup9.png|Walk This Way (Old School) CircusMashup10.png|Beauty and a Beat CircusMashup11.png|Just Dance Appearances in other songs Songs Classic Fire4.4.png|Fire (1st Coach) Promotional Images CircusThumbnail.png CircusThumbnail2.png CircusTeaser.png|Teaser JustDance20161Day2.png JustDance20160Days.png JustDance2016Banner2.png CircusBirthday.png Other Circus3rdCoachAvatarSticker.png|Avatar of the third coach from the Classic Version, known as Harlequin CircusExtremeAvatarSticker.png|Avatar of the coach from the Extreme Version CircusPose1.PNG CircusPose2.PNG CircusExtremePose1.png CircusExtremePose2.png Don'tStopMeNowPandaBG9.png|The setting from the Classic Version in the Panda Version of Don't Stop Me Now Category:Songs Category:Just Dance 2016 Songs Category:Just Dance Now Songs Category:Just Dance Unlimited Songs Category:Quartet Songs Category:Songs with a Difficulty rating of 2 or Medium Category:Songs with an Effort rating of 1 or Low Category:Songs with a Female coach Category:Songs with an Alternate dance Category:Songs with a Mashup